Nenene, can we
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Akutsu don't want to admit that he missed Jirou. Then Jirou shocks him with a question.


**Title:** Nenene, can we-?  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** AkutsuJirou  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Akutsu don't want to admit that he missed Jirou. Then Jirou shocks him with a question.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.  
**A/N:** This pairing is a sub-pairing in a KaidohHiyoshi-fic I'm reading, and somehow, I got hooked. Instantly.

Akutsu sighed and blew out some smoke through the corner of his mouth. "He's late.." Again. He was always late, but not this much. It was probably the planes fault this time around. Unless Jirou had caused trouble at the airport. It wouldn't be the first time.  
As he saw a plane fly in to land, he crushed his cigarette and headed inside the airport.

The hall was soon flooded by people who got off the plane and was looking for their bags, chatting with each other or in their phones. Jirou was not in sight.  
Frustrated, because he knew that Jirou probably still was sleeping aboard the plane, he raked a hand through his hair and let out a low growl. Most people pulled away and scurried off, not wanting to be too close to him. The only ones left within his close proximity were an old couple and a child around the age of five. Akutsu chose to ignore them, but the annoyance he felt when the couple and child took their time in attempting to get a big bag off of the rolling band caused him to snap.  
Akutsu promptly walked over to them and grabbed the bag, put it on the ground and turned to look for Jirou's bags.  
"Thank you very much, you man." the elderly woman said. "Are you waiting for someone?"  
"Yes." How annoying. And the looks that kid was giving him was off-putting, he wasn't used to that type of look. Akutsu nodded absent-mindedly as he looked at the tag on a familiar bag. Yes, that was his.  
"I hope that you find her soon then. And thank you again." she bowed and he was finally left alone. _Her_, huh?

The other bag was so obviously Jirou's that Akutsu chuckled slightly. It was filled with sewn-on figures and marks. He even recognized one as himself. Now that he thought about it, didn't Jirou insist on putting one of those badges on his bag? One that looked like the always-tired boy.

He took the two bags and walked over to a couple of benches, dumped the bags on the floor and sat down. There was no meaning to stand up and stare when he didn't know how long it would take Jirou to get off the plane. Since he was turned towards the gate, he would see when they threw him out anyway.

Sometime during the wait, it seemed as if he dozed off, because he woke up when he heard Jirou shouting at him from across the hall as he dashed through it.  
"Hey hey! I'm hooome! Did you miss me? I missed you! I'm ho,e! Hey! Are you listening? I'm home!"  
Before he had the time to say anything, Jirou threw himself over him. "I'm hoo~me~!"  
Akutsu swatted at him and tried to remove Jirou's arms, which were firmly wrapped around his neck. "I heard you the first time, idiot."  
Jirou giggled as Akutsu tugged at his arms again. "That tickles~"  
"Right." Akutsu sighed. "Would you mind letting go?"  
"Eeee~h?" But I don't want to... Jin-chan, you haven't even given me a welcome-home-kiss.."  
Another sigh. "Could it wait?"  
Jirou pouted and started sulking. "No."  
Running his fingers through his hair, he gave up. "Alright then. But stop moping."  
Jirou smiled widely, expectation showing in his eyes. Akutsu meant to only give Jirou a quick kiss, but he couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and deepen it. Jirou let out a low moan as he wrapped his arms around Akutsu's neck.

After a while, Akutsu pulled back a bit to breath, cheeks slightly stained red, both due to the loss of oxygen and the heat between them. Though maybe Jirou's cheeks held an even darker shade of red.  
"Jiiinnn-chaaaaaannnnn! Don't stooop!" Jirou complained, reaching up in an attempt to continue the kiss. He didn't reach. "Bend doownnn!"  
Akutsu sent him a glare as dark as he could muster; it wasn't very cold though. "No. It's getting late, and we can continue this at home." Because he knew where this was heading, and it was not something one were supposed to do at the airport.  
Jirou smirked, looking quite smug. "Let's go then." He grabbed one of his bags in one hand and used the other to take a hold of Akutsu's hand.

As they reached their apartment, Akutsu opened the door and they practically tripped over each other in the urge to get inside and to the bedroom. Jirou's arms were tightly wrapped around Akutsu's neck, while Akutsu were holding him around the waist, and they stumbled again, landed on the bed and pressed close together. Hands roamed over bodies, clothes being flung all over the room in their eagerness.

Jirou lay curled up against Akutsu, who was fiddling an unlit cigarette between his fingers. He had tried to quit smoking, he really had, because Jirou always complained that he smelled funny and tasted horrible after he had taken even one drag at a cigarette. He managed quite well when Jirou as in the apartment because he could occupy himself with the curly-haired boy, but while Jirou had been to the states, he'd gone to smoking more than he had ever done before he started to go out with Jirou. He guessed that old habits died hard, and came back worse.  
And neither had he gotten laid more than a few times during the recent years, because sex with Jirou was hard to beat, and it felt wrong to sleep with some random whore while the idiot narcoleptic kid was away. He didn't get it, he'd had no problem fooling around while he had dated other people – mostly girls.

"Jiin-chaaan!" Jirou said drowsily, poking the silver haired man in the cheek.  
"What?" Akutsu stuck the cigarette between his lips, though he didn't light it.  
Jirou, finger still stuck to Akutsu's cheek, frowned lightly. "When I was at the mall close to where I loved – you know, I showed, I showed it to you, right? - I saw some stuff that confused me. First, it was the way they spoke, they don't talk like Atobe said they would at all, no one did. Then there was these weird soap-bars. And then-!"  
"Oi, idiot." Akutsu gave Jirou a light punch. "What're y' really thinkin'?"  
Jirou grabbed Akutsu's arm and looked at him with glittering eyes. "Well, I met this couple, they were both guys like us, and they had two kids! They even were real daddies to them, because they'd had surrogate-mothers or what it was called!"  
Akutsu probbed his elbow on the bed and rested his hand against his palm. "And this concerns me because..?"  
"Can we have kids too?" The previous look of excitement was replaced by a pleading gaze as Akutsu did a double-take. Jirou's puppyeyes told him that no, he did not hear wrong, and Jirou was serious.  
"What?"  
"We wouldn't even need a surrogate-mother, I can just ask Inui-san for something that can make me pregnant." Jirou said.  
Akutsu snorted. "As if I'd let him feed you any of that weird shit."  
"Why?"  
"Are you fucking kidding? You'll get poisoned."  
"I'll be fine!"

He could feel Jirou stare at him intently. Again.  
"Jirou, stop staring and sulking!" he snapped.  
Jirou's pout only grew. "You're so mean, Akutsu Jin." he said, rising from the sofa and heading towards the hall. When he passed Akutsu, he fell forward. Akutsu caught him, but was brought down to the grown with the other.  
"What the..!" He was about to sit up when he noticed that Jirou was asleep. Well, he had been either hyper or sulking since he came back. Akutsu laid back on the floor with an irritated sigh. "Whatever."

A couple of days later, Akutsu found Jirou sleeping on the bathroom floor. Again. Why did he sleep in there day after day?  
When he finally managed to awake the other, Jirou quickly turned to the toilet and vomited into the bowl.  
"What's up with you?"  
"Uh..." Jirou fidgeted nervously, looked down, looked up at him quickly, and then down again. "I'm... well... I'm sort of... pregnant.."  
Akutsu gaped at him. "You're WHAT? ! ? !"  
"Pregnant.." Jirou repeated slowly. He seemed to be getting drowsy again.  
Akutsu sighed. "I heard you the first time, idiot."  
"But why did you-"  
Akutsu glared at him, and Jirou fell silent. "How long gone are you, and how the hell did that happen?"

Jirou counted on his fingers in silence. "Three months. I actually contacted Inui-san after I saw that couple I told you about, and he... offered to help me..."  
"And you didn't tell me about it _because_...?"  
"Because of your reaction... when I asked you about it.." Jirou mumbled, snuggling up against Akutsu when the former ace sat down and leaned against the wall. Akutsu took his cigarette-package from his pocket and placed one in his mouth, then he pocketed the package again. Jirou frowned. "I've told you no smoking."  
"Don't order me around." Akutsu replied. "I'm not lighting it up, anyway."  
Jirou patted him on the head. "Good boy." He then reached up and placed a quick kiss to Akutsu's cheek. "Peace?"  
Akutsu considered saying no, but found it was comfortable like this. Besides, what was done was done, Jirou was pregnant and that was it. "Peace." he grumbled and kissed Jirou on the lips. Jirou responded and returned the kisses he received.

"Our kid's gonna be really fucking weird." Akutsu commented after a while.  
"Eh? Why?" Jirou tilted his head to the side.  
"Try figure it out by yourself, dumbass."  
Jirou's narcolepcy and hyperactivity, combined with his own personality? The kid couldn't become anything but fucked up.


End file.
